The present invention relates to a display card or mount or frame and more particularly to those which comprise display surfaces in more than one parallel plane.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,075 there is known a display device which can be made from a flat sheet. It has a central fold line and further fold lines which define a spine and panel portions. However, the further fold lines are inclined at an angle to the central fold line, and the device is for displaying three-dimensional articles. This prior document corresponds to the first part of claim 1. Another display device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,550 which is also for use with three-dimensional articles. Neither U.S. Patent discloses a device suitable for displaying two- dimensional articles such as photographs or pictures and both are very old.